rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anesidora
Velvet's Weapon is Velvet Scarlatina's weapon of choice. The weapon consist of a camera and a box.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rwby-season-2-rwby-volume-2-production-diary-2 RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 2] The weapon is capable of creating solid "light copies" of any weapon Velvet has photographed, which she can then use in battle. Description Velvet stores her camera in a small box that she keeps slung from her shoulder. The box is a large wooden chest. Golden metal bands cover the edges and Velvet's heart emblem is imprinted on the front. The box itself is about the size of Coco's Handbag. During the events of "Breach", Velvet is preparing to use the weapon against the invading Grimm when Coco stops her, reminding her that she "spent all semester building that up" and urging her not to "waste it". In "Destiny", Velvet is seen using a camera from the box, taking pictures of Sun Wukong, Nolan Porfirio, and Brawnz Ni, along with Ruby Rose after her conversation with her. ]] "Heroes and Monsters" reveals that the camera is a conduit that allows Velvet to create "light copies" of the weapons of other fighters, using the photographs from the camera. The weapons projected from the box appear to be transparent, with a glowing light-blue outline. In conjunction with her Semblance, which allows her to mimic movements,Volume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary Velvet is able to use these copied weapons with skill comparable to their original wielder. The weapons seem to retain all of their original functions and abilities, even those that are normally fueled by Dust. However, she cannot copy the Semblances of others, only their movements, so weapons that depend on the external application of the user's Semblance, such as Myrtenaster, are less effective than the originals. Every time Velvet uses one of the weapons she copied she loses it.Volume 3 Marathon Hype Stream Additionally, the copies only last for a brief period, so even a short fight requires her to switch copies several times. She must thus carefully moderate her usage, lest she run out of copies. After destroying two Atlesian Paladin-290s, she proceeds to take a picture of Weiss Schnee's Semblance; a giant sword that was summoned. The unique nature of this Semblance manifestation, as a physical object, may allow Velvet to copy it as a "weapon". List of Known Weapons Copied * Crescent Rose * Myrtenaster * Ember Celica * Gambol Shroud * Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang * Magnhild * Penny's Swords * Coco's Handbag Trivia *According to Monty Oum on the Volume 2 Finale Q&A Livestream, this was his favorite weapon in RWBY. *In "Heroes and Monsters", Velvet's attacks with Team RWBY's weapons were based on the attacks done in each of the corresponding character's Trailers.Dillon Gu's Twitter *The hologram versions of the weapons summoned from the box greatly resemble wire-frame models of the original weapons. A wire-frame is a way of rendering an object with only edges and vertices (i.e. without textures or faces) in a 3D program. *Because of how Velvet's name is inspired by the Velveteen Rabbit, a stuffed animal, her weapon can be alluded to a toy box. *Interestingly, Velvet's copy of Myrtenaster appears to be the sheathed variant Weiss carries at her hip, as the hilt has two prongs rather than the usual four prongs the active combat variant has. *During the RWBY Production Diaries, Monty specifically says that "Weapon is in the case... I'll (try my best) to fit it all in that box." **Some time after that, in Destiny, Velvet is seen to close her camera in the box, heavily implying that the camera is the weapon. This was later confirmed in "Heroes and Monsters". References Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:CFVY Weapons